


runaway

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Family, Friendship, Home, Lesbian Sex, Nursing, Old Age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Assigned to take care of an elderly woman who chose to take her leave from the world. Laura almost immediately feels the dramatic change in her life that comes with knowing Peggy Carter.Feeling that she'd done all she could while she was still able, Peggy chose to step away from everything, save for her closest friends and family. But finding that life alone in her advanced years, particularly with declining health is not sustainable. Wary of bring outsiders into her life, she entrusts the search to her grand-niece.Refusing to even consider not honouring aunt Peggy's request, Sharon dedicates herself to finding the perfect candidate to assist. wanting only the best for Peggy, she feels confident that Laura will be just that.





	1. Chapter 1

Making her way along the driveway to the small, single story home Laura tried not to let her mind wander. Yet she was curious to finally meet the woman she was to work for. It’d been a ‘bad time’ previously when she’d asked to meet. Too busy with tending to her own schedule she had felt a little impatient with only getting to deal with a pseudo-middle woman.

Stepping onto the front porch, she paused. Correcting herself for thinking so harshly of someone’s family. She gave a soft sigh, Sharon was a nice woman, mostly. Stress had likely been weighing on her for some time.

Moving forward, she rapped her knuckles against the door lightly. Stood aside and awaited a response from within.

****

In the front room, Peggy was roused with a start. The open book splayed across her lap tumbled as she shuffled to her feet, her shaky hands grasped her glasses, lifting them from around her neck and perching atop her head. She called out softly. “C-coming.”

She shuffled across the floor towards the door, her hands swinging sharply to grasp onto anything she could temporarily hold to support herself. A brief wince as she took a step too far, a faint creaking as her joints were challenged.

****

Laura tilted her head as she tried to make out anything through the thickly distorted glass, the narrow window gave no indication that a living home was on the other side. She rolled up her sleeve slowly. Convinced she was indeed on time she decided to wait 

Yet the brief moment allowed her to drift in her own thoughts once again. Only to be jolted out of it as the door squeaked open. Standing in the door frame, the diminutive stature of a grey-haired women who retained dark eyes. Her voice was low, soft as she queried. “Hello?”

Laura flashed a smile as she reached forward, gently grasping Peggy’s hand in her own. Speaking in a gentle tone as she retained eye contact. “Ah Miss Carter. My name’s Laura.” But as she noticed that Peggy’s attention seemed to be on rather than at her, particularly what she was saying. Laura stopped. Removed her hand from Peggy’s. Leaned in closer and spoke again, raising her voice slightly. “Hi, I’m Laura, I’m going to be your nurse.”

It slowly began to add up for Peggy, the woman’s uniform and its medical flairs were an instant clue, yet only came visible once she was this close. Peggy shook her head as she took a half step back. Laura was a lovely woman but she didn’t recall asking for a nurse, she had her own home after all.

Laura could detect the resistance, thinking quickly she spoke in a calm tone. “Sharon asked me.” Hoping that it may spark some kind of recollection within her. The reaction was gradual, as within Peggy’s head memories began to stitch together. But her tone retained a faint dubious ring. “She did?”

Nodding Laura edged closer, trying to keep herself as amiable as she could. To not let her own nervousness become apparent. “Why don’t we call her in a little while.”

Peggy gave a thin smile followed by a nod. “Yes. We shall.” The smile small as it was lingered as the older woman then reached for Laura’s hand as she spoke. “Laura, would you like some tea?”


	2. Chapter 2

Laura had to admit to being impressed at just how firm Peggy’s grasp was. But as much as she wanted to be warm and friendly to her client. She knew that as a professional she also needed to be vigilant. She observed Peggy’s step closely. Watching the way the older woman moved, her feet barely lifting yet her hips swung from side to side. Propelling herself forwards at a lethargic pace.

Peggy was accustomed to everything progressing at a minute pace. From her morning routine to her bedtime routine it all moved along gradually. Changes had been made over time, rather than showering, straining to lift her arms high enough to wash her hair so she bathed. When too tired to reach her bed, she curled up on the couch.

But now with someone behind her, watching no doubt, she did feel a spur to try and move faster. Not to leave the nice woman waiting. She wanted to turn to show a smile to Laura yet even that would be trying.

Coming to the kitchen, Peggy paused, Laura rested a hand against her back as she whispered softly in her ear. “Peggy. Why don’t you sit down, I can fetch it for us?”

Peggy sighed, she hesitated then gave a reluctant nod. Laura helped her to sit at the table, patting Peggy’s hand as she moved across the room, glancing around to acquaint herself with everything. She turned as she heard Peggy’s low voice ringing out.

“I’m 99 years old. I know that I’m not as agile as I once was but Laura.” Unable to tell if Laura’s attention was fully on her, Peggy continued without much concern for being heard. Getting it all out was proving to be helpful, loosening her up just enough. “Please do not treat me any differently than you would any other patient of yours.” Stepping across the room to bring herself within Peggy’s range, Laura bent down as she replied softly. “Oh I wasn’t intending to; I just want to help you in whatever way I can.” 

In return Peggy cast a smile. “Yes, some company would be nice.” Only for it to invert as she frowned while adding. “I just never have enough time with Ana.” Laura could only give a nod and smile in response. She had requested access to Peggy’s file, several times, but Sharon had always claimed it was ‘sensitive’. Not wanting silence to hang, she then spoke. “Well I’ll try and arrange a visit from Ana.” A pause as she noticed the look Peggy was giving her.

Slowly Peggy began to speak, tapping her hand lightly against the tabletop. “No, no darling. Ana lives in a home. Not a home like mine.” As she'd grown more frustrated her dull tapping became louder. Laura grasped her hand lightly, stroking the back with her thumb as she replied. “Oh. Well we can still go and see her.” A sigh, Peggy pursed her lips and gazed out the window. For a long moment she was silent, only as her eyes returned to gaze into Laura's did she speak. “Sometime, when we do, then you’ll understand.”


End file.
